


Hit the Road, Buck (Only art)

by Fancy_Dragonqueen, TheVagabondBoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Fanart for the amazing Bucky/Logan fic from TheVagabondBoy <3





	Hit the Road, Buck (Only art)

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061973) ! It's amazing and really hot ;)
> 
> Check out Vagabonds [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy)and [tumblr](http://thevagabondboy.tumblr.com/) too <3


End file.
